


Die Verzweiflung

by Laknea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Violence, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laknea/pseuds/Laknea
Summary: "The war is over and thankfully, we lost."





	Die Verzweiflung

**Author's Note:**

> Věnováno Charlo a její úchylce na zmrzačeného Ludwiga.

I přes veškeré snahy německých vojáků se nepodařilo zastavit postup Spojenců přes Itálii. Amerika i Anglie se s vidinou vítězství v očích vrhali neustále do bojů a Ludwig už neměl sílu Feliciana bránit. Bojištěm se ozývala střelba kulometů a zvuk padajících těl, jejichž majitelé se kulkám nedokázali vyhnout. Z mrtvol, z nich některé tu ležely už několik dní, poněvadž zde nebyl nikdo, kdo by je odklidil, se zvedal puch rozkladu a štípal v nose přeživší vojíny, kteří se schovávali za rozpadlými budovami. Jejich šaty byly špinavé, potrhané a zbrázděné krví, nejen jejich vlastní. S tupým výrazem v očích občas jeden z nich zvedl zbraň s docházející municí a namířil na protivníka. Většinou ale skončil s prostřelenou hlavou dřív, než sám stačil zmáčknout spoušť.

Feliciano seděl opřený o rozflákanou zeď v budově velitelství, což nebylo nic jiného, než ten doposud nejzachovalejší dům, a snažil se vyškrabat ze zrezivělého hrnce zbytek špaget, tři dny starých. Ludwig stál u stolu, kterému chyběla noha, a hulákal do telefonu.

"Jak si to představujete, že nám nepošlete posily? Spojenci už zabrali skoro celou Itálii! Jestli je nezastavíme teď, tak už nikdy!" praštil sluchátkem do radlice a kopl do stolu, čímž mu zlomit další nohu a veškeré věci položené na desce stolu se s rachotem sesuly na zaprášenou zem.

Feli zvedl oči od zkažených těstovin a pohlédl na vzteky rudnoucího Ludwiga.

"Doitsu, co se stalo?"

"Ti kreténi tam nahoře nám nehodlají poslat pomoc! Budeme muset bojovat sami."

Ludwig popadl pušku a namířil s ní na Itálii. "Dělej, vstávej, jdem na frontu!"

Feliciano na něj ale jen zděšeně vytřeštil oči. "Néé! Nejdu tam, já se bojím! To po…" než však stačil doříct větu, Německo mu strčil do rukou revolver, chytil ho za límec a vyhodil ven.

Feliciana v tu ránu zaplavil hluk a smrad bojiště. Zvedl zablácenou hlavu a koukl na předmět, o něhož si při pádu narazil nohu. I přes začínající soumrak poznal zlámanou hnátu italského vojáka, na níž chyběly dva prsty. Potlačil touhu zvracet a poté, co za sebou uslyšel rychlé kroky, což znamenalo, že Ludwig ho směrem ven ihned následoval, se radši rychle postavil na své třesoucí nohy a snažil se nedívat kolem sebe na bojiště poseté mrtvolami, jejichž počet každou vteřinou rostl.

Feli pevně stiskl svou zbraň, pohlédl koutkem oka na Ludwiga a vykročil směrem k centru bitvy. Ludwig ho nespouštěl z očí. Nikdy nevěděl, jak se Ital zachová a v této stresové situaci byl tuplem nepředvídatelný.

Skrčil se za kamennou zítkou a nakřáplým hledáčkem na pušce hledal vhodný cíl. Najít ho bylo překvapivě lehké. I v tom houstnoucím šeru se stojící vlas a letecká bunda nedaly zaměnit.

Vyděšený Ital se schovával před létajícími kulkami a klepal se strachy. Takhle špatně na tom za celou válku nikdy nebyli. Sice chtěl věřit Německu a bojovat, už kvůli němu, ale byl příliš vystrašený. Neviděl žádné východisko z této beznadějné situace. Museli prostě prohrát. Jenže co by se stalo pak! Spojenci by z něj sedřeli kůži, byl by zajatec, jejich otrok… Ale pokud se jim vzdá…

Alfred se zrovna snažil nabít svůj samopal, ale nedařilo se mu. Spojenecká vojska si brala při postupu Itálií zdejší munici, ale nefunkční zbraně zdejší výroby jim boj akorát více znesnadňovaly.

Konečně se mu podařilo zastrčit zásobník, když v tom uslyšel hlasité volání: "Ameriko! Ameriko! Vzdávám se!"

Pohlédl směrem na soupeřovu frontu a uviděl Itálii, jak zběsile mává bílou vlajkou a utíká k němu. Nevěřícně se postavil a čekal, až k němu doběhne. Feliciano byl už téměř u něj, když v tom Alfreda ohodila sprška teplé tekutiny. Ital před ním se překvapeným výrazem na tváři a dírou v hrudi skácel k zemi. V dáli za ním se Německu z pušky ještě kouřilo.

Ludwigovi vypadla zbraň z rukou, ale on si toho nevšímal, v hlavě měl jen zpomalený záběr toho, co se právě stalo. Měl namířeno na Ameriku, jen čekal na vhodný okamžik ke střelbě. Ten přišel vzápětí, kdy se Alfred postavil a nabídl tak Německu výborný terč. Ludwig tedy vystřelil, když v tom mu do dráhy kulky stoupl Feliciano. Střelu už nedokázal vzít zpět, tak teď jen nevěřícně koukal na spoušť, kterou způsobil.

Stejně strnule, ale na opačném konci pole stál Alfred. S prázdným výrazem v očích koukal na tělo ležící před ním a cítil, jak se mu Felicianova krev vpíjí do uniformy. I když byli nepřátelé, smrt jiného národa ho vzala.

Najednou ho někdo popadl za vlasy a strhl ho dolů.

"Co blázníš, idiote! Děláš ze sebe snadný cíl, okamžitě k zemi!" řval na něj Arthur, zatímco mu z hlavy stále rval vlasy. Alfred ale pořád jen apaticky zíral před sebe, pořád otřesený a v šoku.

"Když on…  
On ho…" koktal.

"Jo, já vím! A to je naše příležitost. Musíme Německo dostat dřív, než se vzpamatuje!"  
Arthur ukázal na bednu ležící nedaleko od nich. Byla plná granátů.

Arthur jeden z nich popadl, odjistil a hodil po Německu. Ludwig, který se od té doby nepohnul a stále si v hlavě přehrával Felicianovu smrt, si všiml dopadajícího granátu jen díky tomu, že ho bolestivě zasáhl do kolene. Skousl ret a chytil se za nohu. Teprve bolest ho dokázala probrat z jeho netečnosti a uvědomil si, že ještě pořád musí bojovat, válka neskončila.

Pohlédl na věc, co ho uhodila a poznal granát italské výroby. Nejdřív se lekl, ale za chvíli mu došlo, že kdyby nebyl vadný, už by dávno vybouchl. Co ale čekat od italských výrobků.

Anglie sprostě zaklel a vyhrabal z bedny další granát.

"Pitomý italský krámy, proč nefungujou?!" hodil granát po Německu, "chcípni, bastarde!"

Ludwig pozoroval granát letící k němu a nijak nereagoval. Stejně jsou všechny vadné. V tu ránu se bojištěm ozval ohlušující výbuch.

 

***

 

"Kurva, posloucháš mě? Mluvím s tebou, brácha!"

Muž na kolečkovém křesle však dál zíral před sebe a nevnímal okolí. Zmrzačenýma rukama svíral pahýly svých nohou a krví podlité oči mu v očních důlcích těkaly z místa na místo.

Gilbert stál před ním, skrz obvazy na hlavě mu prosakovala krev a rozčileně shlížel na svého bratra.

"Jo, jasně, jen mě ignoruj! Bože, co se to s sebou stalo? Seš troska! Začal sis dvě války a pokaždýs prohrál!" řval na něj. Ludwig se ale ani nehnul a dál se nerušeně nechával zasypávat nadávkami a sprškou hořkých slin.

Monolog Pruska přerušilo až prásknutí dveří, kdy do místnosti vešli Spojenci. Ani oni nevypadali, že by boje přežili bez zranění. Alfred šilhal přes rozbité brýle, Arthurova tvář byla samá oděrka a Francis byl rád, že vůbec stojí na vlastních nohách.

Gilbert si jich všiml a zmlkl, avšak házel na ně vražedné pohledy. Ludwig jako by ani nezaregistroval jejich přítomnost.

"Tak pánové, co teď s vámi?" začal Arthur, "nejradši bych vás…"

"Drž hubu, kreténe," přerušil ho Prusko, "na tebe tu není nikdo zvědavej!"

Anglie se zatvářil uraženě, ale Gilbo si ho nevšímal a ječel dál.

"A ty!" ukázal na Ludwiga, "zvedni tu svou prdel a jdem na ně! Ještě není pozdě, pořád můžem bojovat!"

"Ztichni…" zašeptal Německo. Bylo to poprvé, co se pohnul, i když jen stěží zahýbal popraskanými rty. Gilbert ho však neslyšel a dál si mlel svou.

"Tak dělej! Přestaň simulovat a nakopej jim prdel!" došel až k bratrovi, sklonil se k němu a chytil ho za ramena, "čum na mě, když s tebou mluvím!"

V tu ránu ztichl, překvapen náhlým pohledem plným zlosti, kterým ho chromý propichoval.

"Říkal jsem ti, abys ztichl!" zachraptěl Ludwig a oči mu vztekem lezly z důlků, "už nemáme šanci vyhrát, prohráli jsme, tak to, kurva, už konečně pochop!" _Ano, musíme se vzdát, tady už nevyhrajeme… Feliciano by udělal to samé… Feliciano… Kterého jsem zabil…_

Ludwigovi vytryskly do očí slzy a začal zafáčovanou rukou hledat něco v uniformě. Vytáhl revolver a namířil ho na sebe. Spojenci se zděsili a chtěli zakročit, jenže je zarazil smích Pruska.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Tak ty se chceš odkráglovat? Nulo! Jasně, jen si běž za tvým milovaným Felicianem, užijte si to v pekle. Seš stejnej srab jako on!" najednou ale zmlkl. Ucítil podivnou bolest v hlavě a před očima se mu zatmělo…

Ludwig prkenně seděl na svém kolečkovém křesle a ztěžka oddychoval. Zbraň, kterou právě zabil svého bratra pomalu otáčel na sebe.

Spojenci, ochromeni scénou, kterou právě viděli, jen nevěřícně zírali na mrtvolu na zemi. Arthur zvedl oči od překvapeného výrazu Pruska a pohlédl na Německo, který se zrovna chystal udělat díru do hlavy i sobě.

"Néé!" zařval Anglie, překročil Prusko a kaluž krve, jenž mu vytékala z hlavy, a vytrhl Německu zbraň z ruky.

Ludwig vykřikl zoufalstvím a natahoval se po zbrani, jenže ztratil rovnováhu a spadl z křesla. Bezmocně mával pahýly svých nohou a snažil se doplazit k Arthurovi, který před ním vyděšeně couval a křečovitě svíral revolver v ruce.

"Vrať mi to! Já už nechci žít. Proč mě, do prdele, nenecháte chcípnout?!" sténal Ludwig.

Arthur však jen sklopil zrak a prohlásil: "To snad nemyslíš vážně! Udělals odporné věci, tak teď trp a přemýšlej o tom, cos provedl!"

Ludwig ležel na zemi a vzlykal. V mysli se mu zračil obraz rozesmátého Feliciana a jeho slzy se míchaly s bratrovou krví.


End file.
